Boating School of Fear
by undergoing malfunction
Summary: Spongebob is sent to a school where everyone is dark and scary and possibly dead... But what happens when Spongebob meets a misunderstood ghost that holds an inner monster?
1. Chapter 1

_!HOOOONNNNNKKK!_

The sound of Spongebobs alarm clock quickly awoke him, still smiling from his great dream of passing boating school. That was the only thing on his mind, well, it was the only thing on his mind 24.7. besides work...Squidward...SandyGaryPatrickmr.KrabsMrs.PuffPlankton and everyone else he knows in the world...Well waddaya know, he has everything on his mind! Youd think he would have a stressed-out life...But, lets get back to the story. He is probobly on his way to the kitchen to feed Gary. "Here you go, Gary, some fresh 1 week old snail nip!" Gary stared at the very slimey, gross...stuff. "Well Gary, Ill see you later! Im off to boating school, hopefully my dream will come true!" Then ran to school.

_**Im ready! Im ready! Im ready, OH YEAH! Im ready!**_

"Hi mrs. Puff!" Spongebob exclaimed.

_Oh no...Spongebob... Why does he insist on trying to pass... _Mrs. Puff thought to herself.

"Mrs. Puff, Im ready to go!"

"Wonderful Spongebob, just, wonderful..."

Spongebob was trying to find his new test-car, since he destroyed all the others...But then something caought his eye.

"Whats that, Mrs. Puff?" Spongebob pointed to a convertable boat with 87 seahorse power and an iseapod plugged into the radio. "Can I ride it? Please? Pleasepleasepleaseplease?" Spongebob begged. "Absalutely not! Thats MY boat! It costed my house, my money and my husband!" She replied. "But Ill be SUPER careful! SUPER SUPER **_SUPER_** careful! I promise!"

_beeep beeep_

"Hello?" Mrs. Puff answered her shellphone.

"I see... Im on my way." She hung up. "Spongebob, listen to me. I left my purse at the supermarket down the street, so, I cant believe Im saying this, Im trusting you to look after my boat, and DONT ride in it! You got that!"

"Of course Mrs. Puff!" He promised.

So Mrs. Puff left to get her purse.

_I cant believe I left my car with that maniac...I am sure Ill regret this..._

When Mrs. Puff was out of his sight, he quickly ran over to Mrs. Puffs car and stared at it.

"Ooooo...Its so shiney..." Spongebob thought a minute. "Hmm... Mrs. Puff said to watch it, and if I get inside, I WILL know if someone is stealing it.." He said to himself. He snapped his fingers, then POP! He appeared inside the boat. "Hey, if Mrs. Puff is gone too long, the boat may get really dusty, then clog up everything, then it wont work! I gotta start er up and make sure it wont clog up."

_Also; I really wanna ride it!_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so Spongebob was watching the boat, and got a LITTLE too interested with it...

"Okay, lets see... I gotta be REALLY careful with Mrs. Puffs boat..."

He pushed like a million buttons at once.

beeeoooobeeeooobeuuuuuuebbuuuuuuuu

"Whats that sound..? Better jet!" He jumped out of the boat and...

Boooooooooooooooom!

The boat exploaded.

And, right on time, Mrs. Puff was standing beside Spongebob, mouth opened, and clenching her purse.

"Uhh, Mrs. Puff, I know this looks bad, but I was only trying to help! I thought the dust would clog up everything and then it wouldnt work! So I turned it on, pushed a few buttons and Im sorry Mrs. Puff I was only trying to help!"

Mrs. Puff payed him no mind.

"Mrs Puff..?" Spongebob waved his hand in front of her face. "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

Mrs. Puff could be heard through out all of bikini bottom. Unfortunatly, I cant write what she is saying, because this is a kids story...

Mrs. Puff dragged Spongebob to her classroom and tied him to a chair. "You have REALLY done it this time, Mr. Squarepants!" She said. "But Mrs. Puff I-"

"I dont want to hear it! Spongebob that boat cost me more than my house my money and my husband, It costed me everything I own! Living and Dead!" She exclaimed. "Oh, I didnt know Mrs. Puff, sorry..." He said. "Can I leave?" "You may leave when Im done announcing your punishment."

"Is it bad?" He asked. "It may be, for you, Spongebob, you are suspended, for life." She said. Spongebob looked at his teacher in a wierd way. "Good one Mrs. Puff! You always say the funniest things!" Spongebob said, and did his Spongebobish laugh. "Spongebob, Im seriouse. I already notified your parents that you will be trancfered to another school."

"What? When?" He said. "At the supermarket, they have a phone and I knew that you would touch it from the start."

"So, uh, what school am I going to..?"

"The schools name is Mrs. Sharktoothes boating school of fear."

"O.o... And my parents said..?"

"They said it sounds great! It looks like you are going to a difrent school, FOREVER!"

_YES...!_

Spongebobs eyes watered up. "OH, MRS. PUFF, ILL MISS YOU, TOO!" He cried. "But I didnt say that-"

Spongebob squized her like heck. "Sniff Good-bye Mrs. Puff..." And he walked out crying.

... HES GONE, HALLELUJA!


	3. Chapter 3

Spongebob and his parents were driving in their boat, his father was doing a crossword puzzle and his mother wasdriving."Oh, Spongebob, you are going to love this school! Your aunt Lillith went to this school." She said. "But mom... Aunt Lillith is dead.." He responded. "Well honey, thats because she went to this school." The look on Spongebobs face went from worried, to terrified. "Here we are! Mrs. SharkTooths boating school of fear." His mother quickly dropped him off inside and ran like her life depended on it. Inside the school, Spongebob was even more terrified than before. He saw very odd things there, he saw knives stuck in the wall, he was hoping the red stuff on the knives were ketchup. The lockers were dented and black, dead scales were scattered everywhere. And he was pretty sure he saw a gun lying around somewhere. He was afraid to take his first step, be he couldnt just stand there. He took a step and BAM! He heard something that seemed like a gunshot coming outa no where, he didnt know if he was shot or not but he was too scared to find out if he was bleeding. He heard it again, BAM! He was pretty sure he was shot since he had fallen to the ground unconciouse. But it was strange that he didnt feel any pain...

Spongebob was asleep for about three hours, it was kinda peaceful, so he wasnt scared too much... Untill he heard this horrible ugly noise that was even more annoying than his alarm clock.

BREEEEOOOOOBOWBOWBOWBOWBOOOODELOOOOOBOOOOBAAAAAANNNGGG!

He jumped out of the bed he was in onto the floor. The room he was in smelled real bad. 'Ow...' he thought. "Okay everyone! Time for a boating test! Oh good, your awake. Get off the floor and come outside, its time for a test." Spongebob heard what she said, but he didnt know who she was. 'Oh wait, thats right! I got sent here by mrs.Puff and I thought I was shot by a gun...' He thought. "Yo spongey, get up, lets go!" She said again. Spongebob quickly got up. "Uhh, who are you?" He asked. "Im mrs. Sharktooth, now lets go!... Oh, wait, that right. Your the new guy. And your probobly wondering why you are in the nurses office. Well, one of my students shot you with a gun, he was hoping you got hurt, but it seems that your Spongey skin didnt rip itself like that kid had planned. You just have a small tear in your flesh, we had to oporate on you to get the bullet out." "But what happened to the kid?" He asked. "Oh, yeah him, he lives with his parents now, you can you visit him at the cemetary later, if you want."

Spongebob did a big gulp.

"Now come on, new kids get to drive first." Mrs Sharktooth walked out. Spongebob just stared at the door. _I dont feel so good..._ He thought.

"Okay, lets get started. Put it in drive and then you have better studied for the rest." Mrs. Sharktooth said. _"Gulp..."_

Spongebob put it in drive and they started moving. "Okay, this isnt so bad.." He said. He looked at Mrs. Sharktooth while she was taking notes, she didnt look happy. _"Oh man, she doesnt look like shes happy, what am I doing wrong? Mabey its because Im looking at her and not the road..." _Spongebob quickly turned his head to find a wall he was about to crash into. "AHHHH!" He shouted. BOOM! He crashed. _"Ohnonononono now she is gonna kill me for sure...!"_ He thought. "Spongebob I-" "Oh Mrs. Sharktooth I am so sorry, Please dont rip out my soul!" He cried. Everyone started laughing. "Spongebob, Im not gonna rip your soul out, you get a six out of ten for your score." She said. "What, why? I just crashed into a wall! Mrs. Puff would never pass me for that!" Spongebob said. "Well in this school its difrent. The beggining of your drive wasnt that good, but the crash was good, so you got a six. Im sure youll do better tomorrow."

A smile came across Spongebobs face. _"Wow, I never got a six before!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Day two of Mrs. Sharktooths boating school of fear_**

**"IM REEEEAAAAAAAADDDDYYYYY!"**

Spongebob was on his way to school on his bike.

"Well, here I am!" He was standing infront of the creepy, dead looking school. He walks in and

BREEEEOOOOOBOWBOWBOWBOWBOOOODELOOOOOBOOOOBAAAAAANNNGGG!

Its that horrible noise again! _"IS SOMEONE DYING!"_ He thought. As he was covering his ears (Err, head...) A bunch of people started running through the halls, opening their lockers._ "Oi, that noise must be the bell..."_ He thought. "Id better go ask Mrs. Sharktooth where my locker is.."

"Its over there, next to mine." A voice said. Spongebob looked up and saw a girl who looked like a ghost, she wasnt a sponge nor fish nor anything he had ever seen before. _"Who and what the heck is she?"_ Spongebob thought. "Oh, sorry, My name is Shandra, Im a human. She held out her hand, expecting the small confused sponge to shake. "...A wha..?" He asked. Shandra frowned. "Oh, uh, yes, um, Im uh, a dead human.." She said. Spongebobs eyes widened. "A dead wha...?" He asked. "Oh, yes! Mrs. Sharktooth said you may not understand. A human is a species who live in the 'upper' world, where there is no water. I just happen to be a dead human, a ghost." She said. Spongebobs eyes were now going to pop outa his spongey head. Suddenly, a smile came accross his face. "Nice to meet you!" He said, shaking her hand. She was confused. "You mean, your not-" "Its time for class, you two. Get a move on!" Mrs. Sharktooth yelled. "Shandra, get away from him! You might infect him! Get back to your room!" "Y-yes Mrs. Sharktooth..." Shandra took a few steps away from Spongebob. "You should get back to class..." She whispered. "But-..." "Lets go!" Sharktooth interupted, then dragged him away. Spongebob looked back at the sad ghost.

**_Spongebobs class..._**

"Remember class, always obey the color green, red and yellow. The colors command you! OBEY THE COLORS!" Mrs. Sharktooth was teaching her class. "Any questions?" She asked. Spongebob raised his hand. "Yes Spongebob?"

"Uhm, Mrs. Sharktooth, why dont you want Shandra going near people? And what is this about her having her own room?" He asked. The class went silent. "Spongebob, that girl is human. Thats why." She said. "But whats wrong with humans?"

"They eat fish."

"But she seems so nice!"

"Spongebob, Shandra, before she was dead, she was a fisherman, er, lady... She used live worms and caught our species, cooked them up on a grill and ate them. THATS how I became single. Many adults and children were killed."

Spongebob was silent. He never knew she did many bad things. "And as for the room, its a special room to keep her locked up, away from others. She drowned a couple years ago, thats why she is a ghost. So stay away from her!" She said. "If anyone has any questions about the colors, raise your hand now. THE COLORS COMMAND YOU!"

_"I hope she put her past behind her, she seems nice, I wont treat her any diffrent..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**_LUNCH_**

Everyone was eating theirluches, except Spongebob. He was looking at Shandra sitting at a table all by herself. The table was labled **_DO NOT APROACH HUMAN._** Spongebob couldnt help but feel sorry for her. _"Hmm, I wonder if Shandra wants her chicken salad...?" _Spongebob thought. _"Ill go ask her!"_ Spongebob slithered over to her table. "Hia, Shandra." He whispered. Shandra looked under the table to find a yellow smiling sponge. "Spongebob, you cannot be here!"

"Are you gonna eat your chicken salad?" Asked Spongebob.

"Take it, just leave! I dont want to get you into trouble!" Shandra said.

"Too late." A, angry voice said behind them. They turned around and mrs. Sharktooth was glaring at them.

"Mrs. Sharktooth, I tried to tell him to go away but he didnt listen! Please go easy on him! He only wanted my salad!"

"No need to worry about him, Shandra. YOU are the one I want." Mrs. Sharktooth grabbed Shandra by the ear. "B-but I didnt do anything!" Shandra cried. "You think so, eh? You were going to give Spongebob some of your food, you probobly poisoned it."

"Mrs. Sharktooth, Shandra didnt wanna give me her salad, so I took it from her, she had nothing to do with it." Spongebob lied

"...Is this true, Shandra?" Sharktooth asked.

"Uhhnn..." Shandra mumbled. "She means yes." Spongebob said.

"Well then, Spongebob, I hate to do this since you are new, but breaking the rule of aproaching the human means extra homework for 1 week." Then she walked away. "WHEW that was close, eh Shandra?" Spongebob said. Shandra fell on her Knees and wept. "Why did you do that?" She asked. Spongebob was confused...again."Well, its no big deal, really." Answered Spongebob. "Its what friends do."

Shandra looked up at him.

"Friends...?" She said. "Yup!" Spongebob aswered slapping a grin on his face with his hand. "But why? I did so many bad things.."

"You ate fish. I dont know any human who doesnt."

"Thank you, Spongebob. Id hug you, but then Id get you into more trouble."

Spongebob helped her up.

BREEEEOOOOOBOWBOWBOWBOWBOOOODELOOOOOBOOOOBAAAAAANNNGGG!

"Well, theres the bell, noise thing." Spongebob said. "Cya tomorrow!"

Shandra smiled. "Hes a nice kid. Strange, but nice."


	6. Chapter 6

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

Spongebob was on his way with a big grin on his face, he was looking forward to seeing Shandra again. "IM REEEAAADDDYYYY!" But before he could even get out of his yard, Patrick came up to him. "Hey Spongebob! I havent seen ya in days! Where have you been?" He asked. "Ive been at my new school. Mrs. Sharktooths boating school of fear."

"Isnt that the place where your aunt Lillith died?" He asked.

"Never mind that, Patrick. I met this girl there, she is a dead human! Everyone treats her badly because she use to eat fish. But now we are both friends! But mrs. Sharktooth doesnt want us to be. But we like each other anyway."

"Oooo!" Patrick said.

"What do you mean, 'Oooo'?" Spongebob asked. "Welll its obvious you like her." Patrick said.

"Yeah, as a FRIEND."

"Sure, Spongebob, sure..."

"Patrick, dont you have something to do? Like get even fatter?" Spongebob asked sarcasticly

"Oi, poop deck, your right! Cya later, Spongebob!" Patrick said while running off.

_"I was just being sarcastic..." _Spongebob thought.

_**BOATING SCHOOL**...OF FEAR )_

Spongebob opened the rusty doors and it seemed the school got dirtier. "Have they ever heard of janitors?" He said to himself.

Spongebob walked passed the room Shandra stayed in, then he walked back and looked through the doors glass. He could hear Shandras cries. Unfortunately he couldnt see anything because the glass was real dirty. He opened the door just acrack and he saw Shandra getting whipped.

"I dont know the answer!" She cried.

"Then why didnt you study?" A man said dressed in protective gear.

"I didnt know we were having this lesson!" She said

_(If you are wondering, "How can she be whipped if she has no body, since she is aghost?" Well she has a solid body she uses so touch things, unfortunately she gets too scared to change back into a ghost P)_

Spongebob was wondering why they were hurting her. He could see the marks of blood on her back from being whipped alot, Her dress was torn in the back.

_"Why are they hurting her?" _He thought. _"What should I do? Should I help?"_ Spongebob didnt want to get into any trouble, so he walked away. But guilt got to him, thinking he was a bad friend. So he raced back to the room, still looking through the door. He saw that the men stopped whipping her, but she was lying on the floor bleeding. Spongebob had many questions going through his head, but before he could decide what to do, he felt a fin poking his shoulder. He jumped and turned around.

"Its time for class, Spongebob." It was mrs. Sharktooth. She looked more evil than he had seen.

"Mrs. Sharktooth, why are they hurting Shandra?" He asked.

"Because she is a stinking human." She answered. Spongebob looked hurt. "But, she didnt do anything.."

"Spongebob, come to my office, I want to show you something." She said. Spongebob followed her.

**_MRS. SHARKTOOTHS OFFICE_**

Mrs. Sharktooth turned on a movie clip with a dvd player.

"Are we watching a movie?" Spongebob asked.

"Sort of.." Sharktooth answered

"Then where is the popcorn?"

"Just watch!"

The movie started. Spongebob saw humans fishing.

"Is this a horror movie?" He asked.

"Shhh."

The human caught a fish and showed it to his wife. She took the fish and put it on a pan and it bruned on the stove.

"What is she doing to the fish...?" Spongebob said.

Finally, the fish was done cooking. The woman set it on the table. A little girl came in.

"Hey, that looks just like..."

"Shandra." Mrs. Sharktooth finished.

The little girl sat at the table, it seems there were alot other plates on the table with cooked fish. A man blew a horn that made a loud sound. The little girl, and other kids began eating the fish like heck. Spongebobs eyes grew wide.

"TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!" Spongebob yeeled, waving his hands in the air.

Sharktooth turned it off.

"You see, Spongebob, that is why we treat her badly. She was a championship fish eater.

"SHE WHAT!" Spongebob said shocked.

"Yes, so do you now understand?" She asked.

"But...What if she was sorry she ate the fish?" Spongebob asked.

"Well Spongebob, there probobly is no forgiving for what she did to my family." She said.

Spongebob was silent. "You may leave now." Mrs. Sharktooth said. Spongebob walked out.

_"Fish eater? Championship? Shandra? Mrs. Sharktooths family..? Can I even forgive her for what she did to those fish?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**_THE FOLLOWING DAY (AFTER SCHOOL)_**

Spongebob walked home from school, head down, very sad. Patrick and Sandy were by his house waiting to greet him.

"Howdy, Spongebob." Sandy greeted him, Spongebob payed no attention so he accidentally bumped into her. "Sorry.." He said, still walking. "Whats wrong, Spongebob?" Patrick asked. "No luck with your girlfriend?" Spongebobs head hung lower, though he stopped walking. "Shandra is a championship fish eater..." (Well, use to be.) "Whos Shandra?" Sandy asked. "Shes his girlfriend." Patrick said, still clueless. Sandy looked confused. "Girlfriend..?" She sounded dissapointed. "Shes not my girlfriend..." Spongebob said, sadly. Sandys face lit up a bit, but still looking confused. "She is just a friend, but she use to always eat fish, so I dont know anymore.." Spongebob said, still hanging his head. "She ate lil critters?" Sandy asked. "Thats just plain cruel! Ill teach er a thing or two!" "No, dont!" Spongebob stopped her.

"I think she may be sorry for what she has done, but no one believes her! They hurt her, they whip her, Please dont hurt her!" Spongebob begged. Sandy just looked at him. "Oh, alright.."

"They whip her? DOES SHE TASTE LIKE WHIPPED CREAM?" Patrick said stupidly.

"No, Pat."

"Darn."

"I need your guyss help. She is being torchered and we gotta bust er out!" Spongebob declaired.

"So...You really DO like her." Sandy said.

"Whats with you guys?" He said. Shes just a friend, and I dont want her to be hurt."

"Yeah, ok." Patrick agreed. "And, since you arent going out with her.."

"Right..." Sandy said.

"Well get her out of there tonight." Said Spongebob. And then went into his pineapple.

**_10:00 P.M._**

Spongebob, Sandy and Patrick went to the school, they were wearing masks, Patrick, though, was wearing a coconut over his head. "The doors are locked, Sandy, open it Sloooooly."

Sandy knowcked down the doors and it made a huge BANG. Shandra woke up terrified.

"Sandy, go get Shandra, Patrick and I will keep watch." Spongebob told.

"Oh, suure..." Sandy went in. She saw many things that she has never seen in the surface world, she moved on. She saw a room with a dirty window.

"Hello?" She opened the door.

"Who are you? What do you want?" A scared voice asked.

"Are you Shandra?"

"Yes.."

"Follow me, Spongebob, Patrick and I came to rescue you."

A smile came across Shandras face.

"T-thanks." She said.

"Yeah, whatever.." She led her out.

_"Why is she upset? Did I do something wrong..?" _Shandra thought.

"Uhhmm.. Are you allright? You seem mad at me.."

"Im not mad.." Sandy said.

"..."

"Seems that Spongebob really likes you.." Sandy said. Shandra blushed a bit.

"N-no, we are just friends. I must remember to thank him greatly."

"Yeah, because he went to ALL that trouble to save you.." Sandy said sarcasticly.

"Oh, Im very sorry, I..."

"Just come on."

"Im sorry, thank you." Shandra said.

"Just come on."

Sandy opened the door to the outside, Spongebob and Patrick were playing cards.

"Go fish." Patrick said.

"Barnacles.." Spongebob said.

Patrick noticed Sandy and Shandra were standing right next to them.

"Hey Spongebob, look, its that girl...Person.." Spongebob quickly turned his head.

"Sandra!" Spongebob exclaimed. He quickly jumped up and grabbed hold of her. Shandra giggled. "Hello, Spongebob. Thank you for coming to get me." She said. "No problem, come on, lets get out here."

"Okay." She said. But as they were walking home, Spongebob noticed Shandras dress was ripped in the back, and her skin looked as if she was bleeding from being whipped.

"So, where is she gonna stay?" Patrick asked.

"She aint staying at my dome." Sandy said.

"Im not really sure shell fit under my rock." Patrick said.

"Well then, I guess shes gonna stay with me..." A smile came across Spongebobs face.

"SLEEPOVER!" Spongebob said filled with happiness. Shandra smiled. _"He always seems to be happy about something."_ She thought. "Come on, lets go!" Spongebob said pulling Shandras hand inside his house.

"Hmm... Do you think Spongebob likes her. alot?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah.." Patrick answered, not really paying attention.

_"I wonder if she likes him back..." _Sandy thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**_SPONGEBOBS PINEAPPLE...HOUSE...THING._**

"Here is the bedroom! This is the bed where you will be sleeping." Spongebob said.

"But, where will you be sleeping?" Shandra asked.

"Oh, Ill be sleeping on the floor." He answered.

"No, this is your home.."

"Nuh uh." Spongebob said. "Besides, I dont think Gary is too used to you yet."

"Who is Gary?" Shandra asked.

"He is my pet snail." He answered.

Bad memories went thorugh Shandras mind, how she use to eat snails..(That sounds gross, doesnt it? LOL)

"Are you okay?" Spongebob asked.

"Y-yes. Listen, Ill sleep on the floor, I do not mind."

"Nope. You need to sleep on my bed. Those scars on your back dont look too good."

Shandra frowned.

"C-can we not talk about how they hurt me.." Shandra asked.

"Oh, Im sorry. Anyway, Im gonna get dinner ready.."

Shandra laughed. "Isnt it alittle late for dinner?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, right.."

"G'night, Shandra." Spongebob said, and hopped onto the small mat laying on the floor.

"Good night, Spongebob." Shandra layed down, it was kinda tough to sleep, hearing Spongebobs strange-sounding snoring. But she eventually fell asleep.

Shandra had nightmares about what happened when she was alive.

She was fishing, like any other day. She was full from her last compatition of fish-eating. She saw the bobber go down and she began to reel in the fish. But suddenly, her line broke.

_"What...?"_

She heard crackings from the boat, it split in two. She was screaming for her life, but no one came.

_"Help me..."_

Although, she saw her father, he was staring right at her, smiling. He waved.

_"Daddy..?"_

All of the sudden, a whirlpool appeard. She called out to her father, but he just kept smiling and waving. She was dragged down. She felt she was going to die.

_"Im too young..."_

She took her breath, but before it was the end, she saw the shadow of her father, he looked as if he was laughing. A woman walked up to him.

_"Mother..?"_

The woman looked as if she was weeping, but her father still looked as if he was laughing.

_"This is it..."_

Then that was the end of it. It was almost like it really happened all over again.

_"It feels so real..."_

She awoke.

"Ah...I hate that dream..." She said to herself. She noticed it was daylight. She smelled pancakes. But she also noticed that her dress was no longer ripped, and her scars didnt sting.

_"Strange..."_

She walked downstairs.

"Gmorning, Shandra!" Spongebob said, still filled with his usual joy. "I made seacakes!"

"It smells good." Shandra said. "Spongebob, have you noticed my dress is no longer ripped? And my scars, they do not sting anymore..." Spongebob looked at her dress. "Hey, your right! Wierd..'' And he went back to cooking.

"You mean, you didnt sew it?" She asked.

"Nope."

_"Thats very strange... Before I went to bed, my dress was ripped, and I was in pain... But after my dream, I am perfectly fine.."_

"Breakfast is ready!" Spongebob ran to the table with seacakes in his hand.

"Spongebob, be careful-" But it was too late. Spongebob had tripped on Garys food bowl and plunged his face into the seacakes.

"Uhh... Are you okay...?" Shandra asked.

"It stings..." Spongebob said. Shandra giggled, but her mind was still on her dream, so she wasnt all that happy.

_"Is it possible for my father or mother to communicate with me in my dreams? Mabey thats why my dress is fixed and Im not hurting..."_


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, I re-cooked the seacakes, how do they taste?" Spongebob asked, looking nervous for what she is about to say.

"They taste great.." Shandra said, still having her mind on her dream.

"Then why do you look like you hate them? Did I put in too much suger? Syrup?"

"No, I really like it. Its just that my mind is somewhere else..." Shandra said.

They heard a knocking on Spongebobs door. He answered it.

"Howdy, Spongebob!" Sandy greeted him. "Today we are going sandboarding! Are you ready?" She asked.

"I sure am!" Spongebob answered. But then he remembered Shandra. "Uhh... Sorry Sandy. I have a guest, Shandra."

Sandy frowned. "Well why are yall always hanging out with er?" Sandy asked angrily.

"Sandy, I gotta look after her.."

"Its okay, Spongebob." Shandra said. "Ill go with you! It sounds fun."

Spongebob smiled largely, but Sandy looked as if she was going to expload. "Aw, forget it! And Sandra, mind your own business!" She shouted angrily, then stomped off.

Shandra looked sad. "I-I am so sorry..." She said quietly.

"Its okay, Im sure Patrick is waiting for us on the sand-mountain. Do you still wanna come?" Spongebob asked.

"...I think Ive done enough today..." Shandra said sadly. She tried to go upstairs, but she stumbled and fell. "Ahh..." She hurt herself. "Are you ok?" Spongebob asked. He helped her up, but her weight was too heavy for him to carry so he accidentally dropped her. "A-are you okay?" Spongebob asked, blushing because it was kinda awkward hanging over Shandras face. "Yes. I am. And Im sorry I made Sandy angry.." They helped each other up. "Its okay, she is probobly just jelouse." He said. "Are you sure you dont wanna go sand boarding?" He asked."...Alright." She answered.

**_SAND HILL_**

"Haha, I was wondering when you two lovebirds would show up." Patrick greeted.

"Patrick, how many times do I have to tell you.." Spongebob began.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, lets board. Somehow Sandy said shell be boarding on another hill, so I guess well meet up with her later."

Patrick grabbed his board and slid down the hill.

"So...Uhhmm... Where is our board?" Shandra asked.

"Well, I usually dont use one, I use my tounge." Said Spongebob. Shandra looked at him in a strange way.

"Yes, well, Im not sure I will be able to use my tounge.." She said.

"Oh yeah... Well, mabey you can use my old board.." Spongebob toook a clam-board from behind his back and set it down.

"Want me to go with you?" Spongebob asked.

"Yes, please." Shandra said. They hopped on board and slid off.

"YEEEAAAHHH!" Spongebob shouted.

"This is fun!" Shandra shouted.

"HERE COMES A RAMP!"

!WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Oof!"

"Spongebob, that was so much fun!" Shandra said.

"Yeah, I know! It was awsome!"

A sound was coming from behind Shandra. It sounded like a sliding board...

"Shandra, look out!" Spongebob shouted. He pushed her out of the way of a person riding a board.

"Are you ok?" Spongebob asked. "Yes..." Shandra answered.

_"I wonder who tried to run over Shandra..?"_ Spongebob thought. He turned around to find a shocker.

"Sandy!"

Sandy just looked at him like she was angry.

Shandra had a bad feeling in her stomach. Just then she had a flash back of her nightmare.

_"Why wont you help me..? Mother, why are you so sad..? Father, why are you laughing at my death..."._

Suddenly, Shandra was filled with uncontrolable rage. Her eyes began to glow and her scars and rips re-appeared.

"Shandra..?"

She stared at Sandy.

"SANDY RUN!" Spongebob yelled. Shandras eyes shot out dark beams of light, Sandy tried to dodge her, but didnt make it.

"SANDY!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, I re-cooked the seacakes, how do they taste?" Spongebob asked, looking nervous for what she is about to say.

"They taste great.." Shandra said, still having her mind on her dream.

"Then why do you look like you hate them? Did I put in too much suger? Syrup?"

"No, I really like it. Its just that my mind is somewhere else..." Shandra said.

They heard a knocking on Spongebobs door. He answered it.

"Howdy, Spongebob!" Sandy greeted him. "Today we are going sandboarding! Are you ready?" She asked.

"I sure am!" Spongebob answered. But then he remembered Shandra. "Uhh... Sorry Sandy. I have a guest, Shandra."

Sandy frowned. "Well why are yall always hanging out with er?" Sandy asked angrily.

"Sandy, I gotta look after her.."

"Its okay, Spongebob." Shandra said. "Ill go with you! It sounds fun."

Spongebob smiled largely, but Sandy looked as if she was going to expload. "Aw, forget it! And Sandra, mind your own business!" She shouted angrily, then stomped off.

Shandra looked sad. "I-I am so sorry..." She said quietly.

"Its okay, Im sure Patrick is waiting for us on the sand-mountain. Do you still wanna come?" Spongebob asked.

"...I think Ive done enough today..." Shandra said sadly. She tried to go upstairs, but she stumbled and fell. "Ahh..." She hurt herself. "Are you ok?" Spongebob asked. He helped her up, but her weight was too heavy for him to carry so he accidentally dropped her. "A-are you okay?" Spongebob asked, blushing because it was kinda awkward hanging over Shandras face. "Yes. I am. And Im sorry I made Sandy angry.." They helped each other up. "Its okay, she is probobly just jelouse." He said. "Are you sure you dont wanna go sand boarding?" He asked."...Alright." She answered.

**_SAND HILL_**

"Haha, I was wondering when you two lovebirds would show up." Patrick greeted.

"Patrick, how many times do I have to tell you.." Spongebob began.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, lets board. Somehow Sandy said shell be boarding on another hill, so I guess well meet up with her later."

Patrick grabbed his board and slid down the hill.

"So...Uhhmm... Where is our board?" Shandra asked.

"Well, I usually dont use one, I use my tounge." Said Spongebob. Shandra looked at him in a strange way.

"Yes, well, Im not sure I will be able to use my tounge.." She said.

"Oh yeah... Well, mabey you can use my old board.." Spongebob toook a clam-board from behind his back and set it down.

"Want me to go with you?" Spongebob asked.

"Yes, please." Shandra said. They hopped on board and slid off.

"YEEEAAAHHH!" Spongebob shouted.

"This is fun!" Shandra shouted.

"HERE COMES A RAMP!"

!WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Oof!"

"Spongebob, that was so much fun!" Shandra said.

"Yeah, I know! It was awsome!"

A sound was coming from behind Shandra. It sounded like a sliding board...

"Shandra, look out!" Spongebob shouted. He pushed her out of the way of a person riding a board.

"Are you ok?" Spongebob asked. "Yes..." Shandra answered.

_"I wonder who tried to run over Shandra..?"_ Spongebob thought. He turned around to find a shocker.

"Sandy!"

Sandy just looked at him like she was angry.

Shandra had a bad feeling in her stomach. Just then she had a flash back of her nightmare.

_"Why wont you help me..? Mother, why are you so sad..? Father, why are you laughing at my death..."._

Suddenly, Shandra was filled with uncontrolable rage. Her eyes began to glow and her scars and rips re-appeared.

"Shandra..?"

She stared at Sandy.

"SANDY RUN!" Spongebob yelled. Shandras eyes shot out dark beams of light, Sandy tried to dodge her, but didnt make it.

"SANDY!"

Spongebob ran over to her and helped her up.

_"I must destroy them."_

More beams of light came flashing out of Shandras eyes.

"Spongebob...move!" Sandy cried out.

"Never!"

The beams of light hit Spongebob and he fell over.

"Hey, is there a party goin on?" Patrick finally came. Strangely, right when Shandra saw him, her eyes stopped glowing, but her scars remained. The look on her face seemed like she just saw death.

"You monster!" Sandy shouted. Shandra finally snapped out of it and looked at Sandy in confusion. She was wondering what was going on when she saw Sandys water-proof suit was dented.

"W-whats going on?" She asked. She went into shock, as if she was going to collaps when she saw Spongebob in pain.

_"What did I do? What happened?"_ Shandra thought. _"Thats right! I remembered my dream, then what..? I dont remember... Wait, as I remembered, I started to get angry, but, why? Then I felt as if I was taken over by my anger, then mabey it did the rest.."_

"Ah..." Spongebob awoke. The first thing he saw was Sandys face. "What happened...?"

"That...Evil...Monster ghost thing you call a ''friend'' attacked you!" Sandy answered. She helped him up.

"You mean... Shandra..." Spongebob collapsed again, but he was unconsciouse. Sandy glared at Shandra, Shandra was afraid.

"You, get the heck outa here!" Sandy shouted. Shandra cried and ran.

Patrick just looked at them.

"I like partys..." Patrick said stupidly and drooled.

"Lets get Spongebob home." Sandy said.

_"We dont need to worry about Shandra anymore..."_


	11. Chapter 11

**_SPONGEBOBS PINEAPPLE...HOUSE.. JUST READ!_**

Spongebob was lying in his bed, asleep, making his strange sounding snoring. Sandy and Patrick were watching him with worried faces.

"When is he gonna wake up?" Patrick asked.

"Whenever he can, I guess." Sandy answered.

Spongebob was dreaming, a dream that he didnt understand very much.

Spongebob was on dry land, he was the size of a human. He saw a little girl fishing, she looked like she got a bite..

_"She looks just like Shandra.."_

Suddenly, her boat broke in two. She was drowning, Spongebob heard her cries for help. He wondered why that man over there, gathering water, didnt help her. The man finally relised that the girl was drowning, but all he did was smile and wave. Spongebob looked back at the lake, but the girl was gone. Suddenly, the man began to laugh.

"Hey, mr.man!" Said Spongebob. "Why didnt you go help that girl?" Spongebob tried touching him, but his hand went right through him.

_"What...?"_

A woman came out of a nearby cabin. She saw the lake, and began to weep.

_"What the heck is going on? Were those people Shandras parents? Why does that man laugh, but the woman cries..?"_

Spongebob awoke.

Sandy and Patrick were SO relieved that he was okay.

"Spongebob, we are so-" Sandy began...

"Where is Shandra?" SPongebob inerupted. Sandy couldnt hold back her anger, she hit the wall and it left a dent.

"She hurt you!" Sandy yelled. "Stay away from her or else!"

Spongebob just looked at her, thought it over, then answered.

"No."

Spongebob got up weakly, and went downstairs.

"Oh, no you dont!" Sandy followed him and grabbed him by the arm.

"You arent goin anywhere!"

"This is all your fault!" Spongebob exclaimed. Sandy let go of his arm and just stared at him.

"How is this my fault?" She asked angrily.

"You were jelouse of me and Shandra, you tried to run her over, but its not her fault she hurt you."

Sandy was still confused.

"She had a dream of her death, her father laughed, her mother cried. Her father hated, her mother loved." Said Spongebob.

"How oculd you possibly know that?" She asked.

"We connect. I had the same dream, now she thinks you hate her, AND she is now afraid that she is a dangerous monster, thanks to you." He answeres.

Sandy was silent.

"...Then go get her."

"..I intend to."

Spongebob opened the door to find something strange... Patrick was in a wicked-looking boat, wearing sunglasses.

"Need a lift?" Patrick asked. Spongebob smiled, and hopped in, the drove off.

"Patrick, I didnt know you had a drivers liscence!" Spongebob said happily.

"Oh, I dont." Patrick answered. The look on Spongebobs face went from happy, to totally terrified..

Patrick didnt know, but he just ran over a stop sign. The police chased after him.

"Aw, dang it!" Patrick exclaimed. "The cops!" He stopped the boat.

"Sir, are you aware that you just ran over a stop sign?" The police-fish asked.

"Uhh.." Patrick stammered. "Mabey.."

"Sir, please step out of the vehicle, we would like a word with you."

"Uhh, okay... SPONGEBOB, RUN!" Patrick exclaimed. Spongebob ran like his life depended on it, but the pain from the beam of light slowed him down.

"Hey, you! Stop!" The cops chased him.

"Oh, no! This is it...!"

WOOOSH! Just then a clam-board slid in front of the cops and tripped them. The board flinged back to its owner.

"SANDY!" Spongebob exclaimed, happily.

"Need a lift?" She asked.

"You bet your water-proof suit I do!" He answered. Spongebob hopped on the clam board and they slid down the hill.

"Theres the school!" Spongebob pointed out.

"Lets roll." Sandy said.

"Oh, dang! We cant stop!" Spongebob said. They crashed into a wall.

"yall okay?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, come on lets get in." Spongebob answered. Sandy karate-chopped the door open.

"Theres the room." Spongebob said. Sandy attempted to get it open, but it didnt budge.

"Dang, it wont open!" Sandy said.

"Move aside." Spongebob grabbed the doors handle and pulled. It flinged open.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Sandy asked. Spongebob didnt answer, he just looked around the room.

"Shandra, where are you..?" He asked to himself.

"Spongebob, look!" Sandy pointed to a person hanging on the wall. It was Shandra! She was bleeding everywhere, and her clothes were ripped all over. Spongebob broke the chains and she fell on the floor.

"S-Spongebob..?" She awoke. "Spongebob, Sandy, Its a trap! Get out of here!"

Suddenly, Mrs. Sharktooth entered the room, followed by other huge sharks, they were carrying whips.

"Gotcha." She said.

Spongebob and Sandy were terrified.

(So terrified, they held hands )


	12. Chapter 12

Spongebob and Sandy were hanging on a wall, hurt by the whips. Shandra was in another room.

"You know, I wonder what happened to Patrick..?" Spongebob said.

"We cant worry about him right now, we gotta get out of here!" Sandy said.

Mrs. Sharktooth walked into the room with Shandra. Shandra was petrified when she saw Spongebob and Sandy hanging on the wall.

"This is what you get when you dont obey my rules, Spongebob." She said.

Shandra had another flash back of her dream. Spongebob did, too.

_"Dad, you laugh, Mom, you cry. One loves, one hates. but none of them help me. So I die."_

While Shandra was in the water, a hand reaches into the water and helps her out. The hand belonged to Spongebob.

"Dont die on my account." He said. Suddenly, Shandras parents dissapeared, so did the water, and the rest of the scenery. They were just floating in white backgrounds.

_"One may hate, one may love, but there attempt to care is worthless. So Ill do it for them."_

Spongebob and Shandra snapped out of it, though Shandras eyes glowed with anger. She turned to Sharktooth.

"_YOU. YOU HAVE HURT MY FRIENDS, AND YOU KILLED ME!"_ Shandra exclaimed.

"Sharktooth was the cause of your death!" Spongebob said in shock.

"After all these years, you have finally figured it out." Sharktooth said.

_"Thats why her boat broke, and how she was drowning, she was being drowned by a shark!"_

"I lived in that stupid lake for over 26 years. I was about to die, untill a stupid little girl went fishing, I broke her boat, and I ripped her flesh at the bottom of the lake. Unfortunately, when she turned into a ghost, I was cursed to have to raise her underwater, but Spongebob, hehehe.."

"What..?" He asked.

"You broke that curse, by love." She answered.

"And after that, I decided to have an after dinner snack, your mother, Shandra." Shandra was shocked.

"W-what..?"

Sharktooth laughed. "And now, I dont have to go to undersea mckdonalds to have my dinner, its hanging on the wall right now." Spongebob and Sandy looked terrified. Shandra moved in front of them, holding her hands out.

"You will not touch them!" She exclaimed.

"Move, Shandra!" Spongebob exclaimed. Shandra wasnt listening.

"Spongebob, let her do what she must." Sandy said. "Its no use trying to stop her, she is willing to gaurd her only friends with her life."

Spongebob looked at Shandra worried.

"Leave us, or suffer horribly." Shandra said.

"Well Shandra, if I leave, then I wont have dinner, then Ill have to eat the rest of your pathetic family. Starting with that stupid starfish." She said.

"Patrick, no!" Spongebob yelled.

"If you touch any of my friends, anyone of bakini bottom, then I will surely kill you." Shandra said.

"Fine then." Sharktooth said. "Ill leave." She walked out.

Shandra lowered her hands.

"Is that it? Are we safe?" Sandy asked.

The look on Spongebobs face was a seriouse look.

"No, not yet." He answered. Suddenly, there was a harsh vibration. Just then, Sharktooth ripped through the wall with her teeth, she roared loudly. Shandra quickly set Spongebob and Sandy free.

"Stay back!" She yelled to them. They backed up. Shandra jumped on Sharktooth and began choking her.

Suddenly, Sharktooth grabbed Shandra and slammed her into the ground, making a huge hole in the ground. Sharktooth swam into the hole. Spongebob ran by the hole, about to jump in.

"Are you crazy!" Sandy said. "Youll be killed!"

"I dont care!" Spongebob exclaimed, then jumped in.

"Hes such an idiot... But he cares for his friends." Sandy jumped in the hole.

It was dark, Spongebob and Sandy could hardly see. But they did hear heavy breathing.

Suddenly, Sharktooth came out of the darkness, she roared, she looked like she was beat down hard.

"AHH!" Spongebob and Sandy screamed. Just then Shandra began to choke Sharktooth again. She fell to the ground. They made just enough time to get out of the hole. The ran into the center of Bakini Bottom.

Sharktooth roared with anger, she grabbed Sandy with her teeth, swinging her around. Spongebob suddenly was filled with horrid darkness and rage (Wow, thats a first) His eyes glowed like fire, you could see his dark rage in his eyes.

_"Let her go, or face terrible death."_

"Sharktooth roared with anger, still clinging onto Sandy. Sandys brain was boggled up from being swinged around.

Shandra held Spongebobs hand, then her eyes glowed with anger, too.

_"Working together, a sign of friendship."_

They closed their eyes, raised their hands, then a sudden beam of light hit the beast, it fell to the ground, dead.

Shandra and Spongebobs eyes stopped glowing, they ran to Sandy. Suddenly, they heard clapping and cheering, it was the people of Bakini bottom.

"Lets take her to my house..." Spongebob said weakly.

_"The beast is dead, it was slayed by the power of friendship, the curse has been lifted._


	13. Chapter 13

**_SPONGEBOBS HOUSE... JUST CALL IT A HOUSE, OKAY!_**

It was 9:00 P.M. Sandy was asleep in Spongebobs bed. Spongebob tried to hold back the tears of pain from his wounds, Shandra, too.

"Shandra, thank you. You saved our lives." Spongebob said.

"No, we did it together. And now, I finally know what happened to my family, now I can rest in.."

Sandy awoke."what happened...Wheres Sharktooth?" She asked worried.

"Shes dead." Spongebob answered. Sandy looked at Shandra and ran over to her weakly. She hugged her.

_"You saved our lives... risking your own... Your a better friend than I am.."_

Shandra looked outside the window, there was a full moon. She got up.

"Shandra, whats.." Spongebob began. Shandra payed no attention. She walked out of Spongebobs house. Spongebob and Sandy followed her.

Shandra led them to a hill. It was a tall hill, you could see all of Bakini Bottom at the tip of it. Shandra walked up it, They could all three see the moon. Shandra looked back at them.

_"There is no ''Thank you," that can cover for what you two did for me, you broke the curse, you killed the evil of my horrid master, you helped me find out the secrets of my past, now, my dear friends, I must rest my spirit, in peace forever more."_

"But... I dont want you to leave.." Spongebob said in saddness. Shandra came down to his level, and kissed him on the cheek. Sandy, however, didnt really mind.

"I must do this, Spongebob, or else my spirit shall not be free."

"Does this mean you are going to heavan?" Spongebob asked. Shandra looked up at the moon.

"...Not quite. Its not time. I will leave this world when it is my time to go. My death, it happened at the wrong time. But now.."

_"One hates, one loves, he laughs, she cries. The one who hates was spared, the one who loved, died. though the one who died, gave her love to the one who once laughed. So I may now live in peace, with the one who laughs. He once hated, but now loves. So now, I may forever live in peace, with my father, the one who once laughed."_

A beam of light hit Shandra, it came from the moon.

_"I no longer live in fear, I now live in happiness, knowing I have recieved the love from my friends, and my father."_

She then dissapeared.

_"Goodbye, Spongebob..."_

Spongebob wept. Sandy tried to hold back her tears, but it was no use.

"Spongebob, you did the biggest favor a friend could ever give...Love..." Sandy said.

"I am glad her spirit is free forever more.." He said. Sandy and Spongebob watched the moon, it was beautiful. Just like the love of Spongebobs dear friends. He swore he would never forget Shandra...

**_1 WEEK LATER..._**

Spongebob walked into Mrs. Puffs office. He sat in a chair.

"Hello, mrs. Puff, I suppose you have heard what happened a week ago, so I came to ask you if I could come back to your boating school..." Spongebob asked.

"Well, you did kill an evil being trying to kill your friends, so...No." Mrs. Puff answered.

"I kinda figured, I do cause alot of trouble, I just wish you could give me a second chance, like I gave Shandra a second chance." He said, but before he could walk out, Mrs. Puff said...

"Spongebob..." She said. Spongebob stopped and turned around.

"...I... Guess Ill see you on monday.." Saind mrs. Puff. Spongebob grinned.

"YEEEEAAAAHHH!" He shouted.

"IM REEEAAAAAADDDDYYYYYYY!" Spongebob ran out.

"What have I done..." Mrs. Puff said in dissapointment.

"So, are you back in her school?" Sandy asked.

"You bet!" Spongebob answered in excitement.

"Thats great! But you know, I cant put my finger on it, but I think we forgot something..."

**_POLICE STATION  
_**

"Sir, you do know we might have to put you to jail for driving without a drivers licence, AND running over a stop sign?" A police man said.

"You know, I like parties!" Patrick said stupidly.

"Ooo! I like parties!" A cop agreed stupidly. Suddenly, a disco ball came out of the roof, everyone began dancing.

"Ugh...I hate my job..."

_"One hates, one loves, he laughs, she cries. The one who hates was spared, the one who loved, died. though the one who died, gave her love to the one who once laughed. So I may now live in peace, with the one who laughs. He once hated, but now loves. So now, I may forever live in peace,"_

**_THE END_**


End file.
